(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to munitions storage and in particular to torpedo shock protection devices.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The heavy weight torpedoes, MK 48, MK48/ADCAP, and MK48/ADCAP/TPU, contain wire payout communication systems. These wire communication systems have two wire payout coils, a torpedo payout coil contained in the fuel tank and a submarine tube mounted payout coil which is attached to the tail of the torpedo in a torpedo-mounted dispenser (TMD) during stowage and tube loading. As a single, continuous wire is used for communication with the torpedo, part of which is wound within the torpedo and part of which is wound in the TMD which remains attached to the submarine when the torpedo is launched, it is necessary to transport and store both the torpedo and the TMD together. The current procedure is to attach the TMD to the torpedo drive shaft, thereby forming a single assembled unit for transport and storage operations. This assembly is shown in FIG. 1. The TMD 102 contains a flexible outer shell 104, surrounding a coiled flexible hose 106. Both the flexible hose 106 and communications wire (not shown) are coiled within the TMD and payed out as the torpedo 108 is launched. The entire TMD 102 adds considerable weight to the tail of the torpedo 108. During storage, transportation, and stowage in the torpedo room with the TMD 102 assembled onto the torpedo, any shock and vibration can have detrimental effects on the torpedo after body assembly. The TMD 102 and its isolation mount with ball release mechanism are attached to the torpedo drive shaft through the exhaust valve housing and bellmouth adapter housing 110. Using a torpedo dolly to support the TMD 102 has been unsatisfactory due to the relative fragility of the TMD 102 when supported around the outer shell 104. The current fleet torpedo stowage configurations, i.e., without the TMD 102 being strapped down, may not survive operational shock specifications, e.g., shock loads imposed on the torpedo 108 by the submarine stowage system when the submarine comes under depth charge or torpedo attack.
An ADCAP Warshot Propulsion Layout Assembly with the TMD 102 mounted on the propulsion shaft with the bell-mounted adapter is shown in FIG. 2. The torpedo 108 is stowed in a torpedo room and the torpedo 108 is strapped down to the stowage deck 112 in the submarine. A standard torpedo dolly 114, shown in an end view in FIG. 3, supports TMD 102 with a generic (crushable honeycomb) material 116 between dolly 114 and Tmd 102. Even with honeycomb material 116 in place, shock and vibration caused primarily by wartime explosions can damage and/or disable the weapon in the stowage position. Once the propulsion unit is loaded into the torpedo tube, the TMD 102 remains attached to the inside of the tube door only and the vehicle is free to be launched separately. Shock protection is only required prior to loading in the torpedo tube, that is, during torpedo room storage or during transport. It is not possible to merely strap the TMD 102 directly to a support, such as the torpedo dolly 114, and secure the support to the stowage rack because the exterior of the TMD 102, i.e. outer shell 104, can only sustain limited loads. Additionally, certain locations on the TMD 102 can support relatively high loads, such as at the foot support 118 of dolly 114, whereas other locations are relatively fragile. A protective structure, which can provide varying degrees of support, is needed between the torpedo dolly 114 and the TMD 102. The supports must withstand the clamping loads of the torpedo dolly 114 without damage and also satisfy the shock requirements.